


siento que me estalla el corazón

by pvnkflamingo



Category: Ok burrito, Original Work
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, POV Third Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: “Eu realmente não senti que eu tive uma troca de energia legal com ninguém, quando é assim eu prefiro… preservar meus sentimento mesmo, tô noutra fase”





	siento que me estalla el corazón

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Meu espanhol é nível Vice Cônsul de Honduras; quaisquer erros por favor, me avisem! 
> 
> Personagens pertencem ao fadinha Fraiha, que dirigiu esse filme incrível.
> 
> Diviértete!

A banda agradeceu aos presentes, e Caco logo foi atrás da cantora. Vadão apenas observou de longe, em seu canto, mexendo preguiçosamente seu drink com o canudo. Pelo menos aquela viagem teria um desfecho feliz para algum deles.

Fora rejeitado, desprezado, humilhado, enganado, roubado. Seu amado Opala estava destruído. Teve que aturar uma hora e meia sem intervalos de uma banda argentina contando vantagem musicalmente sobre uma suposta (até parece) superioridade de Maradona sobre Pelé.

E mesmo ali, naquele bar que ele nem mesmo lembrava o nome, não estava tão a vontade; sentia-se inquieto, cheio de expectativas criadas por um certo hermano. O sorriso do músico argentino já não trazia deboche, mas ainda fazia seu sangue ferver. Mesmo que não houvesse muita confiança viva nele depois de todos os fracassos da viagem, a óbvia animação do loiro ao vê-lo o fazia pensar que talvez não estivesse tão mal assim.

-  _Bésame mucho_ , não tem como terminar mais argentino clichê que isso - disse para o músico que se aproximava.

Martin riu baixinho para si mesmo e tirou os óculos escuros, deixando-os sobre o balcão. -  _Por fin estás aquí. Te esperaba_  - disse, envolvendo o brasileiro em um abraço apertado. 

\- É, eu vim. Queria rir desse seu cabelo ridículo mais uma vez - Vadão se afastou e deu um meio-sorriso, sem jeito. 

-  _Ei, no tienes que fingir conmigo. Yo_ _puedo ver que dices algo completamente diferente de lo que piensas, todo el tiempo_. - disse Martin.

\- Ah, lê mentes agora também. E no quê eu tô pensando agora, garotão? - perguntou o dublê, levantando as sobrancelhas em desafio. 

O sorriso do músico se alargou, enquanto ele chegava mais e mais perto do brasileiro, que sentia o coração acelerar.

-  _Te preguntas si es verdad que los argentinos son mejores amantes que los brasileños_ - sussurou Martin ao pé do ouvido de Vadão.

\- Ah não, vai se fod…- a indignação do dublê foi interrompida por um beijo intenso, sem espaço para dúvidas ou arrependimentos. Martin beijava com o corpo todo - a mão esquerda segurava o cabelo de Vadão com a quantidade certa de força, a direita o puxava para perto e mantinha seus corpos colados, enquanto sua língua prometia delírios que o brasileiro apenas sonhara em ter. Ali, naquele bar perdido em Buenos Aires, longe de tudo que o conhecia - Vadão se deixou levar.

O resto da noite foi um borrão entre discussões sem sentido, provocações e amassos, até o bar fechar e colocá-los pra fora, aos risos. Passaram a última hora da madrugada fumando juntos, sentados na van com as janelas abertas. Vadão viu o nascer daquela manhã argentina enquanto se despedia da maior das surpresas daquela viagem, sentindo que tinha se tornado o clichê de todos os filmes de  _roadtrip_ : nunca mais seria o mesmo.

 

[São Paulo, dez meses depois]

 

Nas primeiras semanas de volta ao Brasil, ele se perguntou diversas vezes se veria Martin novamente. “ _El mundo no es tan grande_ ”, tinha dito o loiro.

Tanto havia acontecido naqueles meses. Agora fazia terapia, sessões a cada quinze dias, sempre às 16:30, e aos poucos permitiu-se ser menos 'performer’ e mais verdadeiro, mais 'ele mesmo’. Se divertia mais. Ria mais. Chorava um pouco mais (mas não muito). Dormia melhor, sem dúvida. E o alívio foi tanto que deixou até de precisar das pequenas pílulas azuis. Ainda falava demais, mas apenas o que queria falar; não mais diria frases vazias para impressionar uma plateia inexistente.

Teve uma longa conversa com Caco - talvez a primeira em que fora totalmente sincero em décadas. Falou por longos minutos, sem parar, sobre muitas coisas. Falou sobre sua recém-descoberta bissexualidade (mais para recém-admitida). Contou os segredos que guardara por tanto tempo, até os mais estúpidos. O amigo escutou com um sorriso engraçado no rosto, mas não zombou dele - ao que Vadão seria sempre grato. E discutiram sobre a fatídica viagem, que tanto havia marcado os dois, separadamente e como amigos.

\- A Lupe disse que eles vão se apresentar aqui em São Paulo no sábado, naquele bar novo… La Fronteira, algo assim. Tá a fim de ir? - perguntou Caco.

\- Eu tô surpreso que você não tentou um relacionamento a distância com a cantorazinha. Tô orgulhoso também - observou Vadão, apontando para Caco para dar ênfase a suas palavras - Eu vou se me prometer que não vai sair correndo atrás dela depois.

\- E você pode me dar conselho onde, brother? - quis saber Caco, virando outra dose de tequila - Faz sete meses que eu não te vejo com ninguém.

\- Ah, então agora só acontece o que você vê. Se... um urso polar cair morto agora num zoológico não vai ter acontecido porque Caco não tava lá pra ver. Se a porra da rainha da, da Suécia assinar um decreto que proíbe adaptação americana merda de passar no cinema, não vai valer nada porque você não estava lá pra ver.

\- Tem rainha na Suécia? 

\- Sei lá, porra. A questão é que você não pode provar nada se eu peguei alguém ou não nesses últimos tempos.

\- E pegou?

Vadão cruzou os braços e se afastou um pouco da mesa, em pose de desafio. - Algumas pessoas, sim.

\- “Pessoas”. - destacou Caco, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

\- É, pessoas. Mais do que você, com certeza.

\- E agora que o fã número um do Maradona vem pra cá, vai poder adicionar ele a sua lista?

\- Você tá engraçadão hoje né. Bozo que se cuide.

\- Só estou comentando. E acho que o Bozo já morreu. 

\- Eu vou nesse showzinho com você, pelo bem da nossa amizade. Pra te dar apoio quando a cantorazinha aparecer de mãos dadas com alguém.

\- Só por isso. 

\- E pelas cervejas que você vai pagar pra mim como agradecimento. 

\- Vai sonhando. 

…

 

O barzinho era pretensioso e a plateia parecia estar toda presa na pior crise de meia idade da história. Vadão se perguntava como seria a frustração de viajar pra tão longe pra se apresentar em um lugarzinho daqueles.

\- Deve estar no contrato de vocês sempre terminar o show com essa música - comentou, arrancando uma risada de Martin e um revirar de olhos de Lupe. 

-  _Es un clásico, nos gusta mucho_  - justificou o loiro, sentando-se ao lado de Vadão e pedindo um copo ao garçom que passava.

\- Vadão só fala da boca pra fora, estava morrendo de saudades de vocês - disse Caco, piscando para o amigo que lhe lançava um olhar ameaçador. 

-  _De verdad? Que precioso_  - Martin colocou um braço sobre os ombros de Vadão, dando um beijo estalado no rosto dele, que o empurrou para longe com uma indignação visivelmente teatral. 

\- E eu lá vou sentir falta de  _fanboy_  do Maradona? 

-  _Y aquí vamos de nuevo_  - resmungou Lupe, cruzando os braços -  _Voy a ayudar a los chicos a guardar los instrumentos_.

-  _Eres un amor_  - agradeceu o loiro, jogando um beijo para a cantora. 

\- Eu vou deixar vocês a sós pra matarem a saudade - disse Caco, levantando-se para seguir Lupe.

\- Não precisa de desculpinha pra correr atrás de mulher, não tá enganando ninguém - Vadão sentia que, se pudesse corar, estaria vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos. Parecia fadado a fazer papel de ridículo na presença do argentino.

-  _Estás pensando demasiado, amigo. Sólo soy yo_  - disse Martin, em tom de segredo, colocando a mão no ombro do brasileiro. 

\- Até parece que eu ia ficar nervoso por causa de um hippiezinho como você. 

-  _Hablas demasiado también_.

\- Me faz calar a boca então - desafiou Vadão.

O loiro sorriu, com todo tipo de promessas em seus olhos azul-cinza, segurando o queixo do seu  _brasileño_  preferido. -  _Con mucho gusto_.


End file.
